Omegle Klaine Style
by RedvineWarbler
Summary: AU Kurt and Blaine meet on Omegle as complete strangers. What will happen as they find out more about one another?


Kurt opened up his laptop. With nothing else to do on this particularly dreary day over the fall holidays, he opened up Omegle and began to talk to a stranger.

_You: Hi there!_

_Stranger: asl_

Kurt disconnected. He wanted to find someone intelligent to talk to. Not someone looking for a cheap internet sex thing.

_Stranger: Hello _

_You: Hi there!_

_Stranger: How are you?_

_You: I'm good, and yourself?_

_Stranger: Pretty good, I guess. Trying to survive a family holiday abroad. Blegh._

_You: I know how that feels. Where are you? Where are you from?_

_Stranger: I'm in Greece. I know, sounds exciting, right? It should be, but we've been here so many times it's just not interesting anymore._

_You: Wow. Greece._

_Stranger: Oh, and I'm from Ohio._

_You: Kidding? Me too!_

_Stranger: Wow, really? What part? I'm from Westerville._

_You: Lima here. Wow, that's quite close. What's your name?_

_Stranger: Blaine _

_You: I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you, Blaine. You seem to have a very interesting life._

_Stranger: Nice to meet you too, Kurt! And well, I guess you could say that..._

_You: ?_

_Stranger: How old are you?_

_You: 18_

_Stranger: Ah, right. I'm 17._

_Stranger: I guess, the most interesting thing about my life would be my glee club. My life kind of really sucked before then._

_You: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I can relate, actually. Glee is the best part of my life too!_

_Stranger: Wow! We have a lot in common. I wonder..._

_You: Wonder what?_

_Stranger: Do you get... bullied, at all?_

_You: ...I do, actually. Why?_

_Stranger: I used to, all the time, at my old school._

_You: Oh. Why was that?_

_Stranger: Not that there should be any reason for it but I guess, because of my sexuality._

_You: Oh, you're..._

_Stranger: Gay, yes._

_You: Me too._

_Stranger: Pardon?_

_You: I get bullied a lot._

_Stranger: Oh._

_You: Because I'm gay._

_Stranger: Oh._

_You: Sucks, doesn't it?_

_Stranger: Yes. It really does._

_Stranger: What especially sucks, though, is having to go it alone._

_You: O.O_

_Stranger: What?_

_You: It's like you're reading my mind._

_Stranger: Oh._

_Stranger: You know how I feel?_

_You: Yes. I really do._

_Stranger: I got beaten up, really bad, once. Three years ago at a Sadie Hawkins dance._

_You: I'm so sorry._

_Stranger: It was in a couple of local papers, actually. Maybe you read about it?_

_You: I do remember that. That was really bad. I'm so, so sorry Blaine._

_Stranger: Oh well. I'm alive, so._

_You: Indeed._

_You: I get bullied. Every day._

_Stranger: Oh?_

_You: Yeah. I used to get thrown in to dumpsters. Not so much anymore, but I get slammed into lockers. Have slushies thrown in my face. It's really bad._

_Stranger: That sounds familiar... Do you go to William McKinley High School?_

_You: Yes... I do._

_Stranger: I've seen some stupid stuff on youtube of kids from your school getting slushied._

_You: Oh. Really? I wonder if you've seen me?_

_Stranger: Maybe... Are you the cute one with brown chestnut hair and dazzling blue eyes? This person that I'm thinking of - was at your school. And he was slushied. The camera, I'm sure, didn't do him any justice._

_You: Um. Wow. Uh. Maybe, um. That probably was me. Um, but I'm – I'm not cute._

_Stranger: Ha. Yes you are._

_You: I'm – I'm not used to being talked to like this._

_Stranger: Oh. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable! Uh, you can disconnect if you want to._

_You: No... I like it._

_Stranger: Okay... good._

_You: So what school do you go to, Blaine?_

_Stranger: Dalton Academy for boys. I transferred there after getting bullied so much at my old school. _

_You: Oh. Is there any bullying there?_

_Stranger: No. There's a zero tolerance no bullying policy._

_You: I wish we had that here._

_Stranger: Listen, I have to board my plane back to Ohio now, well, we have an overlay in Singapore but... Would you be keen to maybe, meet?_

_You: Um, yes. I – I would love that. You're not a crazy person, right?_

_Stranger: Haha, no, I promise I'm not._

_Stranger: Um, do you know "The Lima Bean"?_

_You: I do..._

_Stranger: We could meet there, if you'd like?_

_You: That'd be great._

_Stranger: Awesome. I'll be back in Ohio and recovered from jetlag in four days. How does Thursday at 11:00 sound? Morning, of course._

_You: That would be great._

_Stranger: Could I get your number? So I can text you if something happens?_

_You: Sure, it's 036 785 8399_

_Stranger: Cool, I'll put that in my phone. Mine's 036 248 8028_

_You: Awesome. So, this is a little weird but... I'll see you on Thursday at 11 am at the Lima Bean!_

_Stranger: I can't wait._

_You: Same._

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._

Kurt sat back from his computer, stunned at what had just happened. He picked up his phone and logged in Blaine's number. It soon occurred to him that he didn't actually know Blaine's full name.

_I'll find out on Thursday, I guess. _He thought to himself.

As Kurt heard his father call up to his room, "Kurt, I'm going out, but I'll be back in time for dinner. Can you whip something up for us? Doesn't have to be much, but Carole's doing a late shift so she won't be home in time to make anything."

Kurt wondered exactly what he might have gotten himself into.

"Sure, Dad. How does my macaroni and cheese dish sound?"


End file.
